Infieles
by Kokoro-Hyuga
Summary: -saku, dijiste que iban a terminar con eso- -lo intentamos, pero al final terminamos como todas las otras veces, en su departamento teniendo sexo. *** -¿Cómo estuvo tu despedida de soltera? -excelente como siempre, Sasuke-kun-dijo con voz inocente, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él.
1. 7 días para la boda

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen u.u. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado n.n

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana iluminando los cuerpos desnudos de una pareja, la chica, Sakura Haruno, empezó a moverse incomoda al sentir la luz en el rostro, poco a poco abrió sus ojos dejando ver un hermoso color verde jade, miro a su lado derecho y ahí estaba él, la razón de su engaño, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero debían volver a la realidad, la cruel realidad, lo de ellos era solo sexo, ella se casaría.

Suavemente comenzó a acariciar el cabello negro, pasó al rostro, se veía era tan hermoso, estaba tan sereno y calmado. Cuando miraba sus penetrantes ojos negros olvidaba todo, incluso la existencia de Sai, su prometido. Se sentía una horrible persona al ser infiel, pero con Sasuke habían intentado dejar de encontrarse, pero era imposible, el deseo y la atracción sexual eran muy fuertes.

-sasuke, dormilón es hora de levantarse- empezó a moverlo suavemente.

-mhp, mamá 5 minutos más, por favor- se giró hacia el otro lado, pero sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

-no soy tu mamá, idiota-sonrió al verlo abrir los ojos.

-no me llames idiota, molestia- le aparto un mechón de cabello rosa del rostro y se acercó para besarla, un beso dulce y lleno de ¿amor?

-me tengo que ir- se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

-¿Por qué tan rápido, Sakura?- preguntó levantándose y abrazándola por la espalda.

-tengo que ver los últimos detalles para el matrimonio-respondió.

Cuando la palabra matrimonio, salió de los labios de la pelirosa, Sasuke soltó el abrazo de inmediato, como si el contacto de sus pieles le quemara, se quedó observando como recogía la ropa y entraba al baño, el recordar que en una semana la vería frente al altar con un hombre que no era él, le había ¿dolido?. Estaba confundido, él nunca se había sentido así, ¿se estaba enamorando?, no eso era imposible.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- dijo al verla salir del baño, se veía hermosa con el cabello mojado.

-No es necesario, me voy-le dio un suave beso el los labios, para después tomar su teléfono y salir.

Cuando salió del departamento, Sasuke se caer en la cama. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero de algo estaba seguro, debía volver a ser el casanova y mujeriego que era antes.

****  
Iba en el auto, ya estaba todo listo para la boda, ahora iba en camino a juntarse con Sai, habían quedado de ir a cenar, ya que con los preparativos no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos como pareja. Sintió su celular sonar, lo tomó y contestó.

-Aló, ¿Cómo estas, Ino?- dijo.

-bien, ¿oye que quieres para tu despedida de soltera?-preguntó su mejor amiga y la única que sabia de su infidelidad.

-emm, Sasuke y yo, planeábamos celebrarla los dos juntos-respondió un poco nerviosa, aunque su amiga sabía, no aprobaba del todo la relación.

-saku, dijiste que iban a terminar con eso-respondió la rubia un poco enojada.

-lo intentamos, pero al final terminamos como todas las otras veces, en su departamento teniendo sexo.

-Por dios Sakura, te vas a casar, no pueden seguir con eso-le reprocho su amiga furiosa.

-pero Ino, cuando estoy con Sasuke, me siento tan feliz, siento como si flotará, y cuando miró sus ojos me olvido de todo-le dijo lo que nunca nadie le había contado.

-¿no será que sigues enamorada de Sasuke?- la pelirosa quedó en blanco al escuchar esas palabras, si ella estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke desde pequeña, pero desde que conoció a Sai estaba segura que esos sentimientos ya no existían-Saku, ¿saku?

-no, Ino eso es imposible, nos vemos-cortó la llamada, ella enamorada de Sasuke, no podía ser, ¿o si?

* * *

dejen reviews, acepto todo tipo de criticas :)


	2. 6 días para la boda

Como ya saben naruto no me pertenece...Espero que este cap sea de su agrado n.n

* * *

.

.

.

Me volví a mirar al espejo, me maquillé suavemente, quería verme natural, acomodé un poco mi cabello que caía en pequeñas ondas sobre mis hombros, miré mi espalda, y alisé mi vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de mi cuerpo, estaba lista para salir con Sai.

Me senté en el sillón frente a la televisión, aun faltaban 30 minutos para que mi prometido me recogiera, sentí vibrar mi celular, era Sai.

-Amor, me han llamado del hospital me necesitan de urgencia-habló apresurado y un poco angustiado.

-Sai, mi vida no te preocupes entiendo, nuestra cena puede esperar tu preocúpate de hacer bien tu trabajo-comprendí perfectamente la situación, en varias ocasiones habíamos tenido que posponer nuestras salidas por esas razones.

-gracias, feíta, cuídate mi amor- y cortó.

-aaargh, odio esto, de verdad quería salir con Sai, y ahora, ¿que hago?-me levanté un poco enojada-mm, ¿y si llamo a Sasuke?

Volví a tomar mi celular, le escribí un mensaje a Sasuke: _"Sasuke, estas libre esta noche, Sai canceló la cena, ¿Qué te parece ir a bailar un poco?" _

Pasaron unos minutos y recibí su respuesta: _**"Me parece una buena idea, ¿de nuevo estabas arreglada cuando canceló?, pasó por ti en 10 minutos" **_

"_Que comes que adivinas, sasukito" _

Fui hacia mi cuarto, retoque un poco mi maquillaje y pensé si cambiarme de ropa o no, al final decidí quedarme tal como estaba, me veía sexy y se me apetecía una noche de sexo solo como él sabe hacerlo.

DING DONG… (Timbre)

*Sasuke pov's*

Me encontraba en la mitad de una sesión de sexo con Naomi, la exuberante rubia secretaria de su hermano Itachi, cuando sentí mi celular sonar, lo alcancé, un mensaje de Sakura.

Me levanté y le dije a Naomi que se fuera, me comencé a vestir lo más rápido que pude, no se me antojaba tener sexo con nadie más que no fuera Sakura, ella me hacia sentir inexplicablemente bien, me causaba sensaciones que ninguna otra mujer lograba.

Cuando me termine de vestir, tome mis cosas, fui a mi auto y partí a casa se Sakura, una vez que llegue toque el timbre.

La chica se volvió a mirar en el espejo por ultima vez, estaba ¿nerviosa?, no entendía que le pasaba, siempre salía con Sasuke, ¿Por qué ahora estaba nerviosa?, ¿será que Ino tenía razón?

El insistente sonido del timbre le recordó que la estaban esperando, corrió hacia la puerta y se encontró con el dueño de sus pensamientos y sus deseos.

-sasuke-lo abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-estás hermosa, Sai no sabe lo que se perdió-le susurró al oído con voz ronca y seductora, la pelirosa sintió como su temperatura corporal empezaba a aumentar y los pensamientos indecorosos invadían su mente-te ves aun mas linda cuando te sonrojas.

-tu también estas muy guapo-pasó sus manos por el cabello negro y lo atrajo hacia su rostro, para disfrutar de un apasionado beso-vamos, alguien nos puede ver.

Se tomaron de las manos, sintiendo un pequeño choque eléctrico, caminaron rápidamente al auto de sasuke. Y se dirigieron a la _"disco" (club nocturno_) que frecuentaban "undernight", que se ubicaba a las afueras de Tokio y de todas las veces que habían ido nunca se habían topado con algún conocido, se podría llamar un lugar seguro.

En el camino de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo y chocaban sus miradas, verde contra negro, pero no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Una vez dentro Sasuke fue directo a la barra, perdiendo a la pelirosa en el camino debido a la cantidad de gente que había.

Pasaron los minutos y Sakura no aparecía, el pelinegro comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente, pero sin resultados.

-tsk, donde se metió ahora-pensaba nervioso, hasta que sintió una voz que conocía a la perfección cerca de los baños.

-suéltame, por-por favor-las lagrimas caían descontroladamente por su rostro, al sentir como ese desconocido le empezaba a besar el cuello y a subir el vestido- ¡SASUKE!

-cállate, esto te pasa por bailar tan sensualmente-con una mano le tapo la boca, mientras la otra le acariciaba las piernas sin pudor.

-¡MMMPPPH!-lloraba desconsolada, estaba aterrada y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sintió como la mano del desconocido pasaba a sus bragas, cerró fuertemente los ojos y después no sintió nada.

-¡SAKURA!, por dios saku, dime que no te hizo nada-el pelinegro la abrazó fuertemente, ella escondió su rostro en el pecho y siguió llorando, hasta que logró calmarse un poco.

-sa-su-ke-lo miró, él tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente, como nunca antes lo había hecho- gracias.

-tranquila- La volvió a besar, esté era mas apasionado, mas posesivo, pasó suavemente su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, para que lo dejara explorar su calidad cavidad, gustosa acepto al intruso dentro de su boca, su temperatura corporal empezaba a aumentaba poco a poco.

-cof cof-escucharon una falsa tos a su lado, ambos se separaron de inmediato al verse descubiertos-

-Ino, nos asustaste, pensé que eras otra persona- habló Sakura quien ya se había tranquilizado.

-por eso mismo no pueden andarse besuqueando en lugares públicos, te imaginas no hubiera sido yo, eso seria un desastre, así que empiecen a controlarse-les reprocho, la ex de sasuke y la mejor amiga de Sakura.

-hmp-respondió un aparentemente despreocupado Uchiha, estaba un poco aturdido, ¿Qué sentía realmente por Sakura?, le dolía no tenerla para él solo, simplemente el pensar que en unos días sería la esposa de otro hombre lo desgarraba por dentro, ¿Qué eran esas sensaciones?, no entendía nada-Saku, estaré en la barra.

-él no cambia, no se como pude ser su novia, lo que tiene de sexy, lo tiene de amargado- había que admitirlo era muy atractivo, por eso nunca había tenido problemas en conseguir mujeres.

- oye, nunca te había visto por acá-

-aa si, es la primera vez que vengo, me dijeron que era bueno y quería ver como era el famoso "undernight", ya me voy a bailar un poco, tengan cuidado con Sasuke, por que ando con Gaara-se despidieron con un abrazo.

Caminó hasta la barra donde se encontraba Sasuke, no le fue difícil encontrarlo, pidió un vaso de vodka, lo bebió de un sorbo, luego pidió otro y un tercero, bebiéndolos también de un sorbo, iba a pedir un cuarto vaso, pero Sasuke la detuvo y la llevo tambaleante a la pista de baile.

Empezaron a bailar muy pegados, Sakura se movía sensualmente, restregando su bien formado trasero contra el miembro de Sasuke, él disfrutaba el contacto y pasaba sus manos por el torso, rozando disimuladamente sus pechos.

-mmm…-gimió Sakura al sentir la potente erección contra su trasero.

-Sakura, ¿vamos?-la dio vuelta y la miro esos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco, oscurecidos debido a la excitación, no se resistió y la besó, fue un beso fogoso y apasionado, se separaron y corrieron hacia el auto. Una vez dentro, se siguieron besando, se sentía tan bien el roce de sus lenguas, Sakura tomo del cabello a sasuke y profundizo aun más el excitante beso. Se separaron y el chico empezó a conducir.

Sakura lo miró excitada y borracha, recorrió cada rincón del cuerpo del Uchiha, pero se detuvo en notorio bulto que resaltaba en su pantalón, se relamió los labios hambrienta, empezó a acercar su mano al bulto, lo acariciaba suavemente, mientras sasuke emitía pequeños gemidos.

Cuando pararon en un semáforo, le desabrocho el pantalón y libero el pene totalmente erecto, era tan grande y grueso.

Se inclinó y lamió la punta, mientras que con su mano lo masturbaba lentamente, subía y bajaba, empezó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta, para luego meterlo dentro de su boca, empezó a subir y bajar, mientras movía su lengua y succionaba suavemente, con una mano empezó a acariciar los testículos.

Escuchaba como la respiración de sasuke se hacia mas pesada y se aceleraba, sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, que presionaba suavemente para que fuera mas rápido y profundo.

-mmm…tengo qu-e conduc-ir-pidió con la respiración entrecortada, debido al trabajo que ejercía la chica con su amiguito-me voy a correr.

Con una mano, suavemente separó la boca de la chica de su miembro. Sakura lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y siguió con su labor.

Sintió como el semen de Sasuke le llenaba la boca, saber que ella era la causante de tal reacción, la excitaba aún más.

-mmm, me encanta sasuke-kun-dijo con tono inocente, levantándose lentamente y limpiándose un poco la boca-ve mas rápido, todavía tengo ganas de seguir jugando.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de el chico, rápidamente se bajaron de auto y en la puerta comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, totalmente excitados. Cuando logró abrir, levantó a Sakura del suelo y está enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, gimió al sentir la nueva erección rozar su intimidad.

Sasuke pasó de besar los labios al cuello, dejando unas pequeñas marcas. Mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa que quedó en el suelo.

Siguieron besándose durante el trayecto hacia el cuarto, la recostó suavemente sobre la cama y rápidamente se deshizo del vestido, dejándola en un sexy conjunto de encaje negro.

Se detuvo y la miró lujuriosamente, conocía de memoria cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero nunca se aburría de observarlo.

Volvió a besarle el cuello, mientras sentía como le apretaba el trasero, en un solo movimiento logró inmovilizarle las manos poniéndolas sobre su cabeza.

-ahora me toca a mi- habló con voz ronca y seductora el pelinegro.

Le sacó el brassier, para lamer esos pezones que tanto le gustaban, aprisionó uno entre sus dientes ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, succionó y disfrutó hasta que ambos pezones estuvieron totalmente enrojecidos.

Sakura gemía cada vez mas fuerte, todo eso la volvía loca, el placer que él le hacia sentir era inigualable, volvió a gemir cuando por sorpresa sintió la experta lengua acariciar su clítoris.

-aaah sasuke-kun, no pa…AAAh-dio un grito de placer cuando sintió como mordió ligeramente su punto sensible, alcanzando el orgasmo.

Cuando comenzaba a recuperar el aire, Sasuke la tomó y la sentó sobre su miembro penetrándola fuertemente, ambos gimieron ante el placentero contacto, la afirmó de las caderas haciendo que comenzará a moverse de arriba a abajo, viendo como los senos de Sakura subían y bajaban.

Las estocadas fueron cada vez mas profundas y rápidas, tomó un pezón entre sus labios y empezó a succionarlo. Sentían que iban a explotar de placer, Sakura besó el cuello de sasuke y le acariciaba el cabello extasiada, hasta que llegaron al clímax, se besaron suavemente en los labios, se acomodaron en la cama y al rato ya estaban en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol ya había salido, cuando un pelinegro despertó al escuchar el sonido del celular de Sakura, intento levantarse pero un peso se lo impedía, la chica dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. La miró unos minutos, con el pasar de los años se había puesto cada vez más hermosa, se había dejado crecer el cabello que le sentaba perfectamente, pero él no notó estos cambios hasta hace poco mas de 1 año.

El molesto sonido del celular se hizo presente otra vez, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-linda despierta-le susurró suavemente en el oído, acariciándole el cabello. Al ver que no reaccionaba, la empezó a mover, hasta que la sintió despertar.

-mm…buenos días Sasuke-se estiró y sintió como el chico la besaba en los labios. Les encantaba despertar así, uno al lado del otro, juntos como una pareja.

-tu celular estaba sonando-

Sakura tomó el celular, su madre la había llamado 3 veces, vio la hora las 2 de la tarde, no eso no podía ser, se tenía que juntar con su madre a las 12 de la mañana. Ella le marcó y Sasuke se fue al baño.

_-Aló, ¿hija?-habló Tsunade con voz irritada._

-mamá, lo siento mucho, me quede dormida-su arrepentimiento llegaba a niveles insospechados, nunca había dejado plantada a su madre.

_-¡como que te quedaste dormida, si no estas acá a las 3 en punto, no te perdonaré!-gritaba furiosa por la excusa de su hija._

-bueno mamá, pero discúlpame, no fue mi inten…-fue interrumpida por la voz de Sasuke.

-¡Sakura linda, me traes una toalla!-gritó desde el baño.

_-hija, ¿estas con Sasuke?-preguntó-me mentiste, no te quedaste dormida, te juntaste con él y se te olvidó el compromiso que tenías conmigo._

-no, mamá no es eso-murmuró avergonzada, su madre acaba de descubrir con quien estaba.

_-entonces que es, explícame, ¿te quedaste en su departamento? o ¿él se quedo en el tuyo?, ¿Sai lo sabe?, ¿por qué te dijo linda, si él nunca te dijo un cumplido?-la bombardeo con preguntas y Sakura sentía que iba a explotar._

-nos vemos a las 3, Adiós-cortó.

Se levantó y le llevó la toalla a Sasuke, como le explicaría a su madre la situación, debía inventar algo rápido o si no su madre la odiaría de por vida.

*Sakura pov's*

Llegue a las 3 en punto y ahí estaba mi madre esperándome en la terraza con una botella de sake, me acerque lentamente y nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Últimamente estoy muy rara, incluso he llegado a dudar sobre mis sentimientos por Sai, lo quiero mucho, pero ¿lo amo?, lo que sé es que mis sentimientos pasados por Sasuke empiezan a reflorecer y eso me confunde.

-hija, al fin llegas-me abrazó muy fuerte-siéntate, tenemos mucho que hablar antes que los invitados lleguen, explícame lo de Sasuke-eso fue un golpe bajo, no me imaginé que fuera a abordar ese tema tan pronto.

-Ay mamá, solo me fue a cuidar por que estaba muy mal de salud y Sai estaba de turno en el hospital- espero que me crea, fue la mejor excusa que pude inventar.

-bueno, te creo, Sasuke es un buen amigo tuyo y de la familia-me sentí tan aliviada al escuchar esas palabras, me saque un gran peso de encima-hija, faltan solo 6 días para tu boda, ¿estas segura que te quieres casar con Sai?

Esa pregunta me dejó "knock-out", observe fijamente el suelo meditando sobre mi respuesta, estaba tan confundida, me estaba empezando a enamorar de Sasuke otra vez, pero no le podía fallar a Sai, ese hombre me amaba y siempre esta preocupado por mi. Sentí como una presión se acumulaba en mis ojos, no podía llorar, pero fue inevitable, esa situación me superó, no puedo seguir engañando a Sai. Tomé la decisión, me alejaría de Sasuke por mas doloroso que fuera.

-Sakurita, ¿Por qué lloras?-mi madre me limpio las lágrimas y le sonreí falsamente.

-nada, mamita, es que estoy emocionada-le mentí por segunda vez en mi vida, Sentí como tocaban el timbre y me levante-debe ser Sai, voy a abrir.

En la puerta recibió a su prometido con un gran abrazo y un beso, se le hacia difícil tratarlo de esa manera, engañarlo diciendo que lo amaba, todo era tan complicado, pero ella no lo quería dañar.

-mira a quien me encontré, feíta de mi vida-detrás de el apareció una pelirroja hermosa, un cuerpo espectacular, muy femenina, de ojos negros-tu prima, Karin.

-aah, hola-ellas nunca tuvieron una relación muy cercana, ya que eran muy distintas, Sakura era mas linda que su prima, pero también mas tímida.

-¡Saku!, te extrañé, aunque no lo creas-la abrazó fuerte, hace tres años que no la veía, se había ido a Inglaterra-primita mira lo linda que estas, quien iba a pensar que la fea saku de la escuela, a los 22 años iba a ser esta hermosa chica.

-gracias, tu sigues igual Karin, pero quien iba a pensar que a los 24 años tu cuerpo iba a cambiar tanto-Se sorprendió al mirarla mejor y ver que se había hecho algunos "retoques".

-jajaja deberías probar con el aumento de senos, a mi me cambio la vida-comento irónicamente-

-jajaja que gracioso-respondió molesta.

-vamos a almorzar, por favor-hablo la rubia de su madre.

La cena fue realmente aburrida, solo se limitó a escuchar la conversación que mantenían los otros 3 ocupantes de la mesa, la pelirroja habló de su vida en Inglaterra y de sus padres, nada realmente interesante para Sakura.

Cuando ya se hacia tarde, la pelirosa y Sai se despidieron, partiendo para el departamento de ella.

-amor, ¿te quedas conmigo hoy?-preguntó Sakura, cuando él detuvo el auto fuera del edificio donde vivía.

-bueno-respondió con una sonrisa un poco ¿falsa?

Sasuke recién había vuelto de la oficina, cuando sintió que tocaban el timbre, cuando abrió la puerta se encontraba Naomi vestida muy provocativamente, con un vestido que apenas dejaba a la imaginación, la dejó pasar.

-podríamos seguir con lo de ayer-se acercó seductoramente a Sasuke, quien sonrió arrogante.

-me parece buena idea-la acercó completamente y la beso violentamente.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá con ella encima, rápidamente le empezó a besar el cuello y acariciar los senos un sobre el vestido. La rubia gemía al simple tacto de él sobre su cuerpo. Se deshizo del vestido y de la ropa interior rápidamente, le lamió los pezones y ella le desabrochó el pantalón liberando la erección.

La chica tomo el pene entre sus manos y se auto penetró violentamente, empezando a subir y bajar, ella gemía fuerte, mientras que él solo suspiraba de vez en cuando, nadie lo hacia disfrutar tanto como Sakura, sus sentimientos por ella habían empezado a cambiar, ya no era solo su mejor amiga y follamiga, era algo más, le hacia sentir cosas que nunca había sentido.

Se empezó a imaginar la cabellera rosa claro y sus hermosos ojos verdes jade, era completamente hermosa, era perfecta para él, ¿no entendía como no la vio antes?.

-aah, sakura-gimió el pelinegro inconscientemente.

La rubia se detuvo al instante:

-¿me llamaste Sakura?-repitió la chica indignada, se levantó, se vistió y se fue, dejando a un Sasuke confundido.

-¿a esa zorra la llamé Sakura?, debo estar loco-pensó, yendo a cama, tenía mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Bueno acepto criticas constructivas :) gracias por leer


End file.
